The present invention relates to ears guards and more particularly to an anti-cold ears cushion which includes electric heating plate in order to warm the ears against the chill weather.
Ears are the most sensitive organ of human to the variations of the temperature. In a very cold weather, if the ears expose to the open air and were not properly protected with appropriate object, it will be heavily injured. FIG. 1 shows a typical ears cushion for protecting the ears in cold weather. The ears cushion includes a headband 10 connected at two ends, a pair of ears cushions 20 each of which is composed of a housing 21 and a pad 22 made of warm materials such as wool, velvet or fur. The housing 21 has a slit 24 in peripheral wall 23 and a splined locking means 25 in an inner wall made engageable with the splined ends 11 of the headband 10. This ears cushion is applied as an earphone over the head of a man and its cushion protect the ears from exposure to the cold weather. However, the wool and velvet pad could not effectively warm the ears from against a very cold weather and the fur is now forbiddened because of the environmentalism, this type of ears cushion is scarcely used nowadays.